pale moon parade
by allen j walker
Summary: about a year after the major's attack on london, things are begining to be pieced back together. All that's left is for a certain ex-captain to make an appearance.


Somewhere in central London, a young man was heaving himself out of wreckage that used to be a Nazi war blimp. Said blimp had been blown out of the night sky be a heavy-duty mix between a high powered cannon and a bazooka. What was more was the fact that the one who was wielding the tool of mass destruction was a vampiric, young blonde woman. Yes, a vampiric blonde shot down an armored Nazi blimp by her lonesome.

When the young man had managed to get out from the steel framework that had fallen just above him, he jumped down to the cracked pavement that one used to be a street curb. The man stood about six feet tall, with deep blue eyes, and had short silver hair which was covered by a dark brown cap. He wore a greatcoat which was the same color as his cap that hid the lower half of his face. On his feet were large black leather boots, and had blood spattered white gloves on his hands.

Resting at his hips were holsters that held two Mauser C96s fastened inside of them, each had unused magazines that were itching to fire on anything that moved. So far nothing seemed to be active around him, so his guns could wait for the time being. Brushing the dust off of his tattered clothes, the man looked off towards the distance. Around him, London had begun to recover from its attack by the _**third rieche, **_which had formerly been the vampire blitzkrieg division of the Nazi remnants. He had previously been in the werewolf branch. To be accurate, he used to be its only captain before the entire rieche was annihilated.

_**His name was Hans gunsche, probably the last surviving werewolf in the world.**_

Making his way through the ruined streets, Hans found himself in a plaza that was currently serving as a rescue zone for survivors of the Nazi attack. Most of them were wounded badly, a fair few were bleeding from their heads, and others had lost limbs. Walking towards the center of the plaza, Hans noticed that many people were staring at his neck. When he put his hand on his neck to see what was wrong, he was that his neck had fresh blood tricking down from two puncture marks.

To Hans' far left, an older man wearing a dark green soldier's uniform rushed into a building that overlooked the plaza. Before that man could get too far, Hans caught sight of a red and yellow shield badge stitched into his uniform. He could just barely make out the words "hellsing infantry support" sewn bellow the badge in red stitching. Seconds later, a shot rang out from atop the building that the man had gone into. Narrowly dodging the bullet, Hans felt anger boiling inside of him from being shot at. Quickly whipping out his two guns from their holsters, Hans pointed the gun barrels dead straight at the shooter's head.

He was about to fire on the sniper when a young woman's voice called out from behind him, ordering the men to cease fire. "What the bloody hell is going on here," screamed the woman in irritation, "this is a rescue operation, not a battlefield you twits!!"

"Commander Victoria!" exclaimed the sniper from above, "I'm sorry, but that man has bite marks! I thought that he had turned into a ghoul!"

The young woman turned to look at Hans and then back to the sniper. "Fool! If he was one of them, he'd have started to kill everyone here!" Hans and the rest of the people watching could easily tell that she was having a piss poor day. "Oi, you!" continued the woman in an annoyed tone. "Turn around so I can see your face!"

The young commander grabbed her gun and quickly marched over to him, "turn around or I shoot!" ordered the woman with yet again no reply from Hans.

As soon as she got close enough to him, she grabbed his left shoulder and jerked him around so that he was now facing her.

"Y-you!? You're that man!" she exclaimed in fear as she pointed her pistol square between his eyes. Surprisingly, Hans didn't feel angry at all for her aiming her gun at him. Rather he was a little worried that she might have another silver bullet in the pistol.

"Easy zer madchen," said Hans trying to calm the young woman down.

The young woman's eyes shot wide open as soon as she heard his voice.

"y-you can…t-talk!?" stuttered the young blonde woman.

Hans cocked his head a little to the right and raised an eyebrow slightly confused. '_**Vhat is she talkingk about**_?' thought Hans to himself puzzled by what she meant.

"Ja, I can speak madchen," replied Hans sarcastically," is zat so surprising?"

The young woman was slightly annoyed at his remark, glaring into his blue eyes and again her eyes widened. Hans noticed that the blonde was eyeing his bleeding neck, so much so that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Looking over at the sniper on the roof, she called out to him loudly.

"Charles! You take over from here; I'm going to escort this guy to the manor."

The man nodded his approval and shouted for all of the surrounding bystanders to quickly prepare for evacuation, and for all the soldiers to be at the ready. Turning back to Hans, the young woman grabbed him by his arm and led him to a large mansion outside of town. Hans noticed that it had been rebuilt after having been demolished by Zorin Blitz, a former comrade of Hans', it was going along smoothly, and all that was left to do was finish shingling the roof and complete the doorway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several of the workers looked at the commander and then to him with a smile. One that Hans felt very uncomfortable seeing. One of the men called out to get the commander's attention. "Hey there, missy! Where on earth did you get yourself a **hot meal?"**

As soon as the young woman heard this, her cheeks turned a bright pink with embarrassment and frustration.

"B-be quiet Jason! I don't go out hunting for people you know," shouted the young commander.

Bursting into laughter, the man barely managed to speak between short breaths."Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-hah, oho-ho-hoh, ehe-heh, careful now mister, she bites!"

Immediately all of the workers roared out in laughter. Clearly it must have been very funny to them by how they teased her. Rushing through the entrance to the manor, the young woman quickly made her way through the halls with Hans in tow.

"Vhere are you dragging me, Mädchen?" asked Hans as the young woman dragged him across the floor.

"Just up ahead to see Miss Integra!" she replied hastily, still pulling him behind her.

Seconds later, the young woman stopped in front of a large wooden door and cleared her throat to speak clearly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahem, miss Integra!" called a girl's voice from behind the wooden door. A young woman sat in a large leather chair in front of a lovely wooden desk. She had long silver hair which reached to the middle of her back. At the time, she was going over the blueprints for her house's design trying to find the best way to have it built. Irritably, however, her glasses kept slipping down her nose. She was in dire need of something to distract her from her boredom. So when she heard the young girl's voice, the newly appointed "commander Seras Victoria, call to her from behind the wooden door she was happy to answer.

"Come in police girl," answered Integra, teasing Seras as she called her in.

Seras quickly stepped into the room and bowed a nervous smile on her young face. Whenever seras had that look, Integra knew that something very interesting was about to happen

"What is it?" she inquired eager to learn what she was going to tell her.

"w-well…I found someone at the 6th rescue zone," replied seras twiddling her fingers," I believe you may remember him very well."

"Bring him in then" declared Integra, and seras signaled outside the door for the man to come inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Integra's eyes flew wide open as soon as she saw Hans's fierce ocean-blue eyes. Immediately she recalled their first meeting in the ruined streets of London just a few weeks back, which was before the fall of the major; a warmongering remnant of Nazism who had enlisted Hans in his army by force using a mind control device implanted in his neck.

"Police girl!? What is he doing here!!?" screamed out Integra in shock," I thought you killed him!!"

Cringing, Seras nervously responded, "I…I thought so too. I drank three pints of his blood and shot him in the chest with silver. I thought that would work."

Integra forced herself to calm down; she knew that shouting wouldn't be good for her health. Looking over at Hans, Integra eyed him suspiciously. Most of her attention was on the two Mausers at his hips, and his neck which had just stopped bleeding.

"Commander Seras" said Integra in a soft voice," see to it that capt—ex-captain gunsche gets to the medical room. Do it quickly, I've no intention of this place being destroyed if Alucard wakes up and sees him."

Grabbing Hans's arm once again, Seras nearly dislocated it as she ran out the door towards the west wing of the mansion. Elsewhere, a certain vampire king lay peacefully sleeping in his black coffin. In less than three minutes, Seras had dragged Hans through the halls of Hellsing mansion to a large wooden door, much like the one leading into Integra's office. She quickly called out for the doctor, whom never responded. Sighing, Hans pointed at a sign to his left that read:" gone to get more supplies". Hans looked around and noticed a shower that was hidden behind a wall; it was like that because it was meant to offer privacy. He thought that he should use it, considering that he hadn't taken one since before Seras had shot him with the silver bullet. Unzipping his greatcoat, Hans let it fall to the floor with a soft thud. Under it, Hans was wearing a sleeveless white T-shirt which had many small holes that were surrounded be his own bloodstains.

In the corner of his left eye, Hans caught a glimpse of Seras who was staring keenly at his torn shirt. He knew perfectly well what the reason was for her to stare at him the way she did. The most obvious being that she was probably either really hungry, or that she felt guilty that most of the holes in his shirt had been made by her. Paying her no mind, Hans kicked his boots off revealing large, clawed feet. He had no socks because the inner lining of his boots had grey cotton on it, so as to be a substitute for them.

Taking the edges of his bloody shirt, Hans pulled it off over his head exposing his firm chest and back muscles. To his far left, Seras was doing the best not to lunge on Hans.

Chapter #2

Gazing at Hans's throat hungrily, Seras's face started to fluster, thinking back, Hans could clearly remember Rip Van Winkle, the first lieutenant of the army that attacked London, had given him that look when she first met him.

''_not good''_ thought Hans. The only exit available was behind the hungry vampiress, whose eyes had gone from a clear blue like Hans's to a bright, burning crimson. Slowly backing away from Seras, Hans desperately searched for his Mausers, but saw that they were lying in their holsters behind Seras.

Before Hans could start to search for another weapon, Seras crouched down and lunged at him. Normally Hans would've easily been able to counter such advancement, but when Hans tried to move out of the way he found that he was unable to do so. In a split second, Hans saw Seras leap at him and the next thing he knew; Seras was sitting on top of his chest, her eyes had completely turned a glowing red, and she had sharp, eager fangs protruding from her mouth.

"Shit!" growled Hans cursing himself as he struggled to resist against Seras to no avail.

''_vhy ze hell is zis madchen so strong!?''_ thought Hans as he continued to frantically attempt to fight back against the girl. Sensing Hans's resistance, Seras pinned both of his arms down with her own. She then leaned closer to him, and began to take in his wonderfully tantalizing scent, savoring every single moment of it. Starving for more, Seras bent down enough that Hans could feel her hot breath tickling his neck. Losing herself, Seras began to lick Hans's neck, purring in enjoyment as she took in his flavor. Hans desperately tried to overpower the young vampiress; get still he couldn't so much as lift a finger in protest. Hans felt as though he was nothing more than silly-putty in Seras's hands, it was infuriating him more than he thought possible.

Savoring the taste of Hans's neck, Seras lapped her tongue up and down, which almost seemed as if she was toying with him. Hans could see Seras's mouth watering as she started to lick a trail down to his chest. Truth be told, if he could move he might have killed the girl right soon as she advanced on him, but something told him otherwise. Still, he struggled to gain control over the situation nonetheless. Focusing back on Seras, who was now gently licking his chest, he began to notice how she would occasionally look up at him. It was almost as if she was doing all this just to annoy him, but Hans knew that she was just getting a taste of him before she would gorge herself on his neck.

"Just get it over vith, you Jungfrau vampir", growled Hans in agitation. As soon as he said those words, Seras quickly looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"vhat's zat look for?" growled Hans again,"dummkopf, if you're zat hungry, Zen just do it already!"

Hans immediately regret saying that as he felt Seras's fangs puncture his neck.

A sharp pain shot through Hans's body as he felt his blood being drained through his neck, and then the pain just...disappeared. it immediately vanished and was replaced by...something...else. He had always imagined that if a vampire ever bit him it would cause him mind numbing pain, but this was far from that. Hungrily feasting on Hans's delicious blood, Seras's mind almost spiraled out of control as soon as she first tasted it. Desiring more of the addictive flavor he began to feverishly drain the blood from Hans's throat. It was as if she had lost herself in the moment and wasn't ever going to stop. Hans too had been robbed of most of his self control and had actually begun to enjoy what he was now feeling. Too tired to resist, Hans gave up on struggling against Seras and let her do as she pleased.

As Seras continued to feast on Hans's blood, he noticed that as she did so, her eyes seemed to grow a darker shade of red. Hans knew that when a vampiress's eyes were this dark it meant that she was nearly full on blood. Hans was thankful for this, because he knew for a fact that if he kept losing blood, he would probably be dead or dying if she continued. Hans tried once again tom over his limbs, and surprisingly they did as he wanted them to. Using only as much force as he needed, Hans carefully lifted Seras's mouth off of his bleeding neck. As he did so, he noticed that Seras had fallen into a deep sleep.

Lifting himself up from the cold floor, Hans gently picked Seras up and carried her bridal style to the white couch that laid to his right. Hans cautiously set her down on the couch and sighed heavily

"Do you alvays spy on people, Alucard?" asked Hans addressing someone, or rather, something standing in the shadows to his far left.

As the figure slowly stepped out from the darkness, it revealed a tall man with long, jet-black hair, sharp gleaming fangs, and a maniacal toothy smile. He wore orange circular glasses that were as bright as the eyes that shone behind them. His attire mostly offered little more to look at than a large, red leather coat, a crimson hat that much resembled one Hans had seen years ago in the "wild west" of America which was also fashioned from leather as well, and thick, leather combat boots which were black

The man cackled slightly at Hans's question and curtly replied, "Only when they're as suspicious as you".

"Is zat all," replied Hans sarcastically, "I really vas expectingk more zan just zat".

Alucard merely cackled more and looked over to Seras.

"Well, that and if they're supposed to have been killed", remarked Alucard grimly.

"Heh, I should be saying ze same to you," replied Hans, "you ought to be dead as vell".

Alucard sighed and shook his head slowly. "Well not everything goes as planned now does it, 'captain gunsche'?"

Hans stared blankly at Alucard and then looked over at Seras who was now drooling on the white couch next to him.

"How'd she get into all of zis, hmm?" asked Hans somberly.

"Her? Well why not ask her when she wakes up? After all, I'm not much for telling stories."

Before Hans could speak again, Alucard was already dissolving through the floorboards. Hans watched as the 'No-life-king' began to vanish, but just before Alucard did so he gave a playful wink at Hans. The werewolf understood what the wink was for. They both knew that when Alucard vanished it would be just Seras and himself alone in the room.

"Humph, still a pervert as alvays,"grumbled Hans, "you're much too old for zat".

Walking over to the shower, Hans turned the nozzle all the way so that he could enjoy a hot shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hans had finished, he stepped out of the steaming shower, and grabbed a large white towel from the heating rack. However, after he had dried off, gotten his pants on, and was just about to put on his shirt, he heard the doorknob click and it swung open revealing a few faces that he thought he'd never see again.

Standing in the doorway was Rip Van Winkle wearing he usual black suit with her long, black hair falling past her shoulders, Seras who was still half-asleep, Yumie and Hienkel who were members of a Christian military that did the Vatican's dirty work known as Iscariot, and Integra who had a freshly lit cigar in her mouth.

"Kapitan!" squealed Rip Van in delight.

"Oops, sorry", murmured Seras in an apologetic tone.

"You!" shouted Yumie and Hienkel angrily.

Integra merely sighed and took a drag of her cigar in and blew it out in a puff of smoke.

Before anything else could go wrong, Hans dashed forwards, broke through the crowd, and sprinted off down the hallway followed by Rip, Seras, Yumie, and Heinkel. Integra however was laughing to herself as she pulled out a small device that activated all security cameras within a two mile radius of Hellsing manor.


End file.
